


Missed Opportunities

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ's already missed her chance once, she's not about to let it happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

"I can't believe I fell for his crap for so long," she muttered as raised her gun and fired off three quick rounds. Looking at the target, she smiled ferally, and pulled off her earphones and protective glasses.

"I thought I'd find you down here, Jen. Is today any better than yesterday?"

Startled, she turned to face David Rossi, and shrugged, the smile never fading from her face. "I just landed three bullets in the kill zone, I think that I'm having a pretty good day."

He shook his head and held out his arm to her. JJ was a bit hesitant to just slip into his embrace, but finally she stepped forward, resting her head on his shoulder as his arms closed around her. The first broken sob broke from her lips and he held her close, whispering soothingly into her ear as he stroked her back.

"Jen, what's wrong today?" he asked, guiding her over to a secluded corner, far from the prying eyes of the other agents on the range.

"He's already moved in with her. He wants Henry to spend the night." She could feel the sting of the words even as she said them, anger coursing through her veins once more. "I mean, I know Hotch broke things off with her, I just didn't expect her to glom onto my husband! And that he would willingly sleep with her!"

She balled her hands into tight fists and Dave took a small step backwards, giving her a sad smile. "I can't say why he would choose to do something like that. Or why Beth would choose a married man over someone who loved her. I mean, she didn't even call me back after I left her a voicemail about Hotch going into the hospital."

"Yeah, well, he's moved on with Penelope already. I always knew that he liked blondes. I mean, Haley, Kate, Jessica, and now Garcia? And now I'm left with a missed opportunity."

Dave cocked his head to one side before opening his arms, welcoming her back against his chest. She nuzzled in close, her tears wetting his shirt. "Did you have a crush on him, then?"

"Maybe. It was so silly, you know, since he's my boss. It would never have worked out. I can't help being jealous of her, though. And she's my best friend!"

"It's okay to feel betrayed, hurt, angry, Jen. Hell, I know that's how I felt when Erin chose not to return to me, after she was cleared to come home. She found someone better than me, someone who understood slip and falling off the wagon…"

His voice trailed off, and she knew that he was thinking about Reid and Erin. She winced and began to rub his back gently, trying to return some of the comfort she'd been given. "So we both have those missed opportunities in our lives. Do you want to go out and get something to drink? I could really use a distraction in my life right now."

Dave nodded shortly and she gave him a soft smile. Running her hand down his arm, she clasped his hand and led him over to the elevator. They didn't talk on the way up to the parking garage, and for that, she was grateful. JJ let him lead her over to his Cadillac, covering up the slight bobble in her breathing with a small yawn. "You should know better than to try and fool profilers, Jen. For everything we try to keep hidden, the small tells give us away every time. And I may need some oblivion just as much as you."

She nodded shortly, letting her hand cover her stomach as he drove them somewhere. She had expected to see the bright lights of a bar on a corner come into view at any moment, but then he was driving her out of the city, and she knew, without a doubt, that he was taking her to his home. It made sense, in a way. If they both got drunk, he wouldn't trust a cabbie to get her home in one piece, and neither of them could drive while drunk.

Still, she gave a little sigh when he pulled into his garage and then came over to help her out of the car. "Planning on having your way with me, Rossi?" she teased, desperately needing to feel on even ground as the feel of his fingers sent skitters of desire racing up and down her back.

"If that's what you want, Jen." His voice had taken on a distinctly seductive tone and she drew in a deep breath as he led her into his living room, escorting her to the sofa. She sat heavily and watched as he poured them both some rum. "Here, this will hopefully chase the demons away for a few minutes."

She nodded and took the glass from his hand, sipping at it. The fire that burned its way down her throat met the fire in the pit of her stomach, and she squirmed a little in her seat as he pinned his eyes on her. "But will I be able to handle the demons that I might let in to my life?" she asked, staring at him over the lip of the glass.

"I think that you are more than capable of doing that, cara." She nodded as she took another sip of the delicious rum. And then, she licked her lips suggestively, watching him watch her. The way his pupils dilated with desire told her that she was having the same effect on him as he was on her, and she smiled a little. He let out a deep breath before quickly drinking the rest of his glass, setting it aside.

JJ followed suit, and then he was leaning forward, kissing her hungrily. She welcomed the hard press of his lips on hers as he pushed her back against the sofa, one of his hands creeping up to cup her breast through her blouse. Whimpering a little in the back of her throat, she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him there. This was one opportunity she was not going to miss.


End file.
